


Man In The Mirror

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Darrow & Darrow (2017), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Sex, Miles Strasburg is an alternate version of Harry Wells, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, Slightly obsessed with Tom Cavanagh in a suit, cross-over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: Looking all over the Multiverse for an alternate version of harry Wells who could help them setting yet another plan in motion, Cisco mistakenly "kidnaps" Harry's perfect double- ADA Miles Strasburg.Who, maybe, just maybe, may not be so different from Harry Wells after all...
Relationships: Miles Starsburg/Claire Darrow
Kudos: 4





	Man In The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you are quarantined at home and the TV starts showing Darrow&Darrow, an Hellmark mystery where Tom Cavanagh plays a blue-eyed, glasses-wearing, ADA.  
> And yes, I've always been partial to Tom Cavangh. Always. Look at him in suit with a blue tie and try to tell me it dosn't make his eyes stand out. I try you.

“I’m, I’m sorry, but… who the hell are you guys?” Miles swallowed as he looked around himself, searching for a familiar face- or at least a clue- to what was happening. Hair a mess, he was wearing just a plain white t-shirt and sweats, barefoot. He squeezed his eyes, not because of the bright light on all the steel and the white surfaces (worse than a hospital) but because of the lack of glasses. 

Claire was right. Just because she once told him he looked better without them it didn’t mean he had to forego them altogether. 

Speaking of the beautiful Claire Darrow… _she_ was the last thing he remembered, he realized with a satisfied grin. To be more accurate, the last image he had burned into his retina was of Claire lost in the throes of passion, savage and free and beautiful and happy and smiling as he finally got to roll in the hay with her (even if it wasn’t hey -it was the Egyptian cotton linen of his bed).

And then, he dazed, his mouth open in a perfect o, as he met a figure he knew all too well, a figure that, even if foggy, he would have recognized everywhere. It was the same figure he was met with every morning as he looked in the mirror over the sink, before putting on his glasses. 

It was his reflection. 

Only, It really wasn’t- it was just someone who looked just like him. As in, _totally_. Like he was his own twin.

Miles chuckled, shaking his head, and almost pinched himself. It was all right. He was just dreaming. He had probably fallen asleep out of exhaustion- Claire was _a beast_ between the sheets, and he was out of shape, after all. In a short while, he would wake up to the perfect vision of Claire Darrow naked in his arms, starved for him. He would comply, they would shower (preferably together) and then they would rebuild the firewall and work yet another case on the opposite sides of the spectrum.

“You are not dreaming, you idiot.” His mirror image hissed, clearly annoyed, throwing his glasses at Miles. He tried them on, and _of course_ they were perfect, just like his own – they even seemed like his, frame and all. His double, meanwhile, had already produced another pair and was staring at him and the young Hispanic man at his side with what could only pass as a death glare. 

“Seriously, Ramone? I asked you to find me another Wells and this is all you can produce? This….” The double waved in his general direction, acting as Miles wasn’t even there to begin with, or was merely an ornament. “This idiot. Even the mime or the wizard would have been better!”

“Ehy, it’s not my fault! _This idiot here,”_ ‘Ramone’ hissed pointing a finger in Miles’ direction. “Was the only Wells I could find. The speed-force sealed all the realities where there’s any version ofa Flash, and _his_ was the only world I could access before that damn ghosts came chasing after me through my own breach! If you wanted a better Harrison Wells, you should have just told me and I would have gone directly somewhere else, Harry!”

“I’m –I’m sorry,” Miles stuttered, confused, and starting to get agitated. It felt too real to be a mere dream, more real than any dream he had ever had before. “But what in the world is a Harrison Wells?”

“ _You_ are Harrison Wells, my friend.” ‘Harry’ patted him on the shoulder, sighing disappointed. "But clearly not a member of _my council_ of Wells. And no, you are not dreaming. You’ve been dragged across the Multiverse to Earth-1. By the way, I’m Harry Wells. I’d say it’s a pleasure to meet you, but it clearly isn’t.”

“Harrison Wells? I’m not a Harrison Wells! I’m a Miles Strasberg and _you_ just kidnapped an assistant district attorney! In my own bed! While my girlfriend was asleep next to me! After our first time together! I can’t not be there when Claire wakes up, she’d think I’m a creep and _I’m not_ a creep! I’m in this for the long haul and I can’t have her thinking any different! I even bought a ring after our first date because I knew she was it!” Miles started rambling, looking around from one person to the next, gesticulating nervous and frenetic. 

Sighing, and sounding extremely disappointed, almost broken-hearted, clenched his teeth and injected the poor counselor, who ungraciously fell on the ground. “Ramone, be a dear and bring him back to his place, uh? If we are lucky his girlfriend is still asleep and come morning, he’ll believe all of this to be the byproduct of bad digestion and too much sex just after having eaten.”

Clenching his teeth and grunting, Ramone grabbed Miles for the neck of the shirt, and pointed an accusing finger at his so-called mentor. “That was not an imagine I needed in my brain!” he almost screamed at the top of his lungs as he opened a breach, ready to bring the man back home. 

“An ADA, uh? Well, there had been a point when I was unsure if choosing science or law. _Of course_ I choose science- how could I have not, after all? But, had been a lawyer, I’m pretty sure I would have chosen a different path. Monetary, for example. Frankly, I could never see myself living off of an ADA salary…” He casually said to Caitlin, as she looked at him with a quizzical eyebrow. “Still, I’m, quite adamant that it could have been me. That I could have had _his_ life.” He sighed, almost dreamy, staring at the point where the breach had just closed. 

“How? How come?” She asked, not sure if she was to believe his statement. When a Wells was involved, one could never say for sure for sure, after all they were strategists, and manipulators, and if the lie suited their needs, they would have gone said it like it mattered, like they meant it.

“Well, besides the career path, which was similar to what I once envisioned for myself, there’s the small fact that my mother’s first husband was called Strasburg, and that my middle name _is_ Miles.”

Caitlin just shrugged; still, she studied, with the side of her eye, Harry carefully. There was something rather odd in his tone, it was as he was… remorseful. Or maybe… envious. “Harry, trust me when I say that you are the best version of yourself. Miles may be his own best man, but you are no different. He is himself, and you are yourself. Besides, he isn’t even really an Harrison Wells- he isn’t even a scientist! _Of course_ you are better than him!” She said, squeezing his shoulder before leaving. 

“Yeah, you are right.” He said, sighing, to no one in particular. He was all alone again. He allowed himself to fall on the closest chair, and took a picture from his jacket from his life before – before team Flash, before he and Jesse started arguing all the time, before he closed himself off to life - better times, happy, he, Jesse and his wife, smiling on a spring day while having a picnic in the park. 

He angrily threw the glasses against the wall, smashing them in the impact, and pinched the bridge of his nose as he clenched his teeth.

Yes, maybe, just maybe, he was the best Harrison Wells around. 

But, at least, Miles Strasburg still had the love of their life- Claire Darrow. 


End file.
